


Light of Hope ~ Male!Mami Tomoe x Reader

by Anarina



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarina/pseuds/Anarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A point commission from deviantART about a male version of Mami Tomoe saving the heroine from a witch's familiars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You had no idea what was going on. You were currently running away from some strange-looking creatures in a place that you didn’t recognise at all. You didn’t know how you got there, or what it even was, but you knew one thing; you had to get out.   
As you carried on running, you suddenly felt yourself trip over something and fall onto the ground. Looking behind you, you noticed that the creatures that were chasing you were quickly getting closer, and you realised that running was pretty much pointless.

...However, when you saw the creatures getting shot down by gunfire, you quickly looked at what it was that show them down. You saw none other than the heartthrob of Mitakihara Middle School, Mami Tomoe. You had heard a lot about him because of his popularity, but due to the fact that you were a year below him, you assumed that he didn’t know you at all.

Once the creatures had been defeated, the strange labyrinth that surrounded you disappeared, and your surroundings returned to normal.

“T-Tomoe-senpai…” You managed to mutter, having no idea what had just happened.

Noticing the uniform that you were wearing, Mami said to you, “You’re from Mitakihara Middle School, right? If you like, you can come to my apartment for a while and I can explain this all to you.”

“A-Alright then, I have no problems with that.” You replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Mami had told you everything about what had happened to you before; about witches and their familiars (which had attacked you before), and even about Kyubey and the contracts. You had contemplated what it would be like if you had joined Mami in fighting witches, but you realised that it probably wouldn’t be the kind of thing that you would be good at. You had appreciated what he had done to help you, so you offered to treat him to some cake and tea at the local cafe. At the moment, this was what the two of you were doing.

“Thanks for this, [Last Name]-san, it’s been a while since I’ve been able to do something like this with someone else…” Mami said to you as you both sat down at a table, with a bittersweet look in his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, I owe you one for before,” You replied, “You haven’t done stuff like this with someone else for a while? But you have a lot of friends, right?”

“Not really, I don’t usually see anyone outside of school like this.” Mami stated in response, somewhat surprised at what you had said to him.  
“No way! You’re one of the most popular guys in our school, Tomoe-senpai!” You responded, soon realising that you could have hurt his feelings, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that.”

“It’s alright,” Mami answered, “I guess I just feel a bit lonely at times, because people don’t often see me for my personality, but for my appearance.”

“I kinda understand what you mean, I know what it’s like to be lonely,” You replied, “Like, have you ever felt that even though you are surrounded by other people, you still feel like you’re alone?”

Surprised that you knew what he was talking about, Mami replied, “Yes, I know what you’re talking about! Sorry that I made the conversation end up like this…”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s nice to let your feelings out, right?” You responded with a smile. You knew what it was like to be alone, so you wanted to help Mami feel better after knowing that he was in a similar situation. 

After that day at the cafe, you and Mami had become fast friends. You always went to his classroom to meet up with him during your lunch breaks, even though it was awkward at first due to all of the older students that were also in the classroom. The two of you eventually started dating, realising that you had loved each other for a while despite your attempts to hide it from the other person. In the end, you were glad that you had even met him in the first place.

Because at that time, he was the light of hope that you needed.


End file.
